


Felix's Admirer

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Akuma Attack, Crack, Don't take these tags too seriously, Felix Appreciation, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Really this isn't serious, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Yarn, the word 'attack' is used very loosely here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Felix meets an admirer.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Felix's Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bbgirl3191](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbgirl3191/gifts).



> This is such a ridiculous thing, which is part of why I couldn't help myself. In case you're wondering where my sanity went, ~~I never had any in the first place~~ the idea came from [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/282050440)

Felix, Allan, Allegra, and Claude are just walking around the city. The day is normal enough, which for Paris, is impressive. It’d been almost a week since the last akuma, and everyone was antsy. Either Hawkmoth is planning something, or there’s been an akuma for some time and no one has noticed.

Either way, it’s not good.

The children, however, won’t let that get to them. There’s no use worrying about something that hasn’t happened yet.

Felix stops, looking around. “It feels as though someone is watching me.”

Claude laughs, gesturing behind his friend. “I think it’s ‘cause you made a new friend.”

They turn to see a small black cat with an even bow on its head following behind the serious boy.

“Pluto’s gonna’ get jealous,” Allan teases when Felix crouches down to the cat’s level.

“I am just assisting them.”

It’s true, the cat is tangled in a ball of yarn consisting of various shades of red, orange, and yellow. It doesn’t seem bothered, but can’t be comfortable nonetheless. It’s especially worrying that there’s a crochet hook sticking out of it, which seems likely to have poked the cat at least once.

Once Felix reaches toward the creature, the yarn moves, the strands forming a cube shape on top of its head. It fades to reveal a small black box that opens of its own accord to reveal a ring.

They all stare for a moment, then Claude and Allan snort, breaking into a fit of laughter. Felix glares at them.

Allegra is barely concealing her entertainment. “Felix, you have to admit that it’s funny. We  _ finally _ get an akuma and it’s just some kitten proposing to you-” she finally breaks, laughing with the boys.

“They are  _ not _ proposing.”

He feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns, and sees the cat’s yarn has formed a small heart over the box, as well as a question mark.

“Okay, perhaps they  _ are _ proposing,” he concedes.

His friends only laugh harder.

“I am sorry, but I cannot accept your proposal. You seem very kind though.”

The cat nods, seemingly having expected this.

“Will you be attending any other business now?”

The cat shakes their head.

“Well,” Claude wheezes, “I guess we’ve got another member in the group for now.”

So, after sending out a quick akuma alert, they continue walking. The cat follows, walking beside Felix. Surprisingly, the yarn does not seem to slow them down in the slightest. His friends take multiple photos.

Ladybug and Chat Noir drop down beside them eventually.

“You said there was an akuma?” The girl prompts.

The four gesture at the cat, who steps forward. It pats Chat’s foot as though to comfort him, though they can’t figure out why. To Ladybug it gives a look as though proud of her.

“That’s the akuma…?” Chat asks.

“Yep,” Allan confirms.

“They proposed to Felix, and then just stuck with us afterwards,” Allegra explains.

“They can control their yarn, as well create things with it,” Felix elaborates.

“Huh.”

“Cat buddies!” Chat holds out a fist to the akuma, who nudges it with their own paw. Chat looks absolutely delighted.

Ladybug smiles, then turns to the group. “Any idea on the akumatized object?”

Before they can speak, the cat raises a crochet hook to her level with the yarn, offering it to her.

She takes it hesitantly, then snaps it. Sure enough, a butterfly flies out.

As she cleanses it, Chat just stares at the animal gratefully, “That’s the easiest ‘fight’ we’ve ever had. Thanks.”

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

When the beetles pass over the cat, they’re all surprised to see…

No one. At all.

Instead, there’s simply a small slip of paper, with a heart and Felix’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💕


End file.
